Les contes de Petit Ours
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Petit Ours raconte son histoire. L'histoire de deux personnes, aussi. L'histoire de son humain et de son humaine.


**Titre : **Les contes de Petit Ours.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **_Gundam Wing_.

**Disclaimer : **Pasnàmoi.

**Perso et Pairing : **Petit Ours, Heero, Relena, madame Darlian, le chien de Relena qu'on voit dans un des génériques (Heero/Relena).

**Rating : **K+.

**Genres : **Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

**Nombre de mots : **7 917 mots.

**Prompt : **Sousouchan - Too Faced - Teddy Bear & Heaven.

**Résumé : **Petit Ours raconte son histoire. L'histoire de deux personnes, aussi. L'histoire de son humain et de son humaine.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'hésite à renier ce texte mais il m'a _tellement_ amusée… J'avoue très sincèrement que je me suis souvent laissée emporter, que l'histoire ne sert strictement à rien, mais… Naaan, j'ai un gros faible pour ce texte. Et il me sert en quelque sorte à fêter mes dix ans d'écriture !

Ecrit durant le Nano 2011.

* * *

Les contes de Petit Ours

Petit Ours était un ours brun, en peluche.

Mais Petit Ours était également la seule peluche dotée d'une conscience. Il ne parlait pas, il ne bougeait pas, mais il avait la capacité de voir. Et il pensait. Beaucoup. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de la journée ? Ce n'était pas comme si un ours en peluche avait une vie très trépidante ! Petit Ours observait donc le monde à travers ses yeux de plastique noir et commentait tout dans sa tête. Il notait les événements marquants, les bizarreries, ce qui le touchait, aussi. Petit Ours s'amusait des petits détails de la vie…

En regardant ses comparses ours en peluche, enfin, quand on dirigeait sa tête dans cette direction – forcément, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas – Petit Ours se demandait s'il était si unique que ça. Et si les autres étaient comme lui… ? Lucides mais prisonniers de leur propre corps… ? Immobiles, indolents, et pourtant si vivants à l'intérieur ? Ce serait étrange ! Chaque ours se considérait comme unique, comme doté d'un super pouvoir, et… ils avaient tous le même, en réalité ! Le super pouvoir serait alors considéré comme la normalité. Les ours en peluche auraient été fait comme cela, sans que personne ne puisse dire pour quelle raison, puisque le but en soi resterait obscur. Ils seraient tous des super ours en peluche. Des Super Teddy (1) en série !

Mais laissons ces interrogations de côté. Petit Ours y avait réfléchi durant sept mois, huit jours, quatre heures et vingt-six minutes d'affilés sans parvenir à une solution. Il refusait de passer le reste de sa vie d'ourson à s'interroger sur la condition oursonne…

Petit Ours était un ours en peluche brun, nous disions donc. Un ours comme il y en avait des centaines. Des milliers. Comme il s'en fabriquait depuis des années, et comme il s'en fabriquera encore après nous. Le « modèle standard », en quelque sorte. Cet ours réfléchissait, mais était condamné à rester immobile. A jouer à l'ours, en fait. Et il le faisait depuis un peu plus d'un an dans un magasin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit particulièrement moche. Il ressemblait à ses frères et sœurs, si tant est qu'on puisse les appeler comme ça. Il n'avait pas de défaut de couture, pas de tache sur le poil, pas un fil ne dépassait de ses jointures. Mais il n'était pas seul, et c'était embêtant, car on choisissait toujours les autres, et pas lui. Alors il restait là, sur son étagère. A observer le magasin.

On y vendait beaucoup de choses, dans ce magasin, ce n'était pas un établissement spécialisé dans les jouets, et encore moins spécialisé dans les ours en peluche. Petit Ours aimait bien. Cela créait de la diversité. Il voyait toutes sortes de choses. La vie, dans toute sa splendeur. Des humains jeunes, vieux, petits, grands, beaux, laids, hommes, femmes, les deux à la fois, des enfants, des braillards, des silencieux, des timides, des voleurs, des menteurs, des infidèles, des fous… On ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

Et un jour, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, on le choisit.

Lui. Petit Ours. L'ours qui pense. On le prit d'une main, délibérément, pas par erreur, pas pour faire les poussières ou accéder à un ours rangé au fond. On le prit, on le garda. On l'amena à la caisse. Petit Ours apprit alors qu'il coûtait 10 crédits. Cela lui fit une belle jambe – en peluche – puisqu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'argent.

Puis on le mit, tête la première, dans un sac en papier, et le voyage commença.

Petit Ours ne savait pas où il allait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas direction la poubelle. Qui serait assez stupide pour acheter un ours dans l'intention de le jeter ? Mais vous seriez surpris de tout ce que Petit Ours avait appris d'absurde depuis son poste d'observation. Il n'en était plus à quelques incohérences près, donc.

Le sac en papier fut posé, après un certain temps, sur une surface plane. Cela ne bougeait plus, autour de Petit Ours. Il n'y avait presque plus de bruit. Petit Ours ouvrit tout grand ses oreilles de peluche – façon de parler – et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Des heures plus tard, enfin, on s'intéressa à nouveau à lui. On le sortit du sac, on l'assit sur une table, on jeta le sac – quelqu'un de rangé, cela faisait plaisir. Et Petit Ours put reprendre son activité préféré : regarder.

L'appartement où il se trouvait n'était pas bien grand. Petit Ours se trouvait sur une table, il imagina qu'il s'agissait d'espace cuisine. En face de lui, un canapé, une vieille télé sur le côté. Un lit dans un coin. Une commode. Une étagère, laissée vide, à part pour quelques pauvres livres qui étaient comme échoués là. Ce lieu d'habitation manquait sincèrement de charme. Mais c'était une pièce de vie, rien de plus. Petit Ours fit avec. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Petit Ours découvrit son humain. L'humain qui l'avait choisi. L'humain qui l'avait pris, lui, Petit Ours, parmi la dizaine d'autres ours en peluche alignés sur l'étagère. Ca se sentait un peu, que Petit Ours était fier de son humain… ?

Il était… jeune. Pas assez pour jouer avec un ours, cependant. Un adolescent. Les cheveux bruns, plus sombres que le pelage de Petit Ours, et pas très ordonnés. Comme Petit Ours s'il avait eu le poil long, sans doute. Et l'humain avait les yeux bleus, d'après ce que Petit Ours put voir lorsque l'humain daigna lever les yeux de ses activités. Tout le reste de la journée, l'humain s'activa, rangea des choses dans un sac, tapota sur son ordinateur portable, regarda la télé, se fit à manger… Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter le regard de Petit Ours. Qui ne lui en voulut pas outre mesure. Au fil du temps, il avait appris que les humains n'étaient pas très enclins à se laisser aller à fixer un ours en peluche. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'ourson allait les juger. Petit Ours, en tout cas, n'avait jamais jugé personne.

La nuit tomba. Petit Ours n'avait pas remarqué, mais il y avait une fenêtre qui ne possédait pas de rideau. La lumière déclina, puis les lampes artificielles extérieures s'enclenchèrent. La colonie passait en mode « nuit ».

Cela ne calma pas l'humain pour autant. Il continua à travailler longtemps, insensible semblait-il à la fatigue. Petit Ours, lui, aurait volontiers mis sa patte devant sa bouche pour bailler s'il en avait eu la possibilité, car il manquait d'activités. De choses à observer. Sa vision s'était considérablement réduite, par rapport au magasin, et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne, son humain. Qui ne faisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Vous parlez d'une vie, vous ! Petit Ours se serait volontiers plaint, s'il avait su à qui.

Puis, enfin, au moment où Petit Ours commençait à se dire qu'il allait tenter un suicide d'ours, histoire d'en finir avec cette vie de peluche, de coton, de bourrure et de plastique, l'humain referma son ordinateur portable. Le plaça sur une table basse. Eteignit la lampe de chevet qu'il avait gardé allumée quand la lumière extérieure avait été trop basse.

Petit Ours se dit qu'il allait se coucher. Et c'était tant mieux, parce que la lumière revenait tout doucement. Il devait être quatre heures du matin. La colonie s'éveillait doucement. Mais non, l'humain n'alla pas se coucher. Il s'assit sur le lit… et regarda dans sa direction.

Non. Rectification. Il le regarda. Lui, Petit Ours. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Yeux bleus contre yeux noirs. Yeux gardant pour soi toutes pensées contre yeux de plastique bon marché. L'humain et l'ours. Et Petit Ours espéra de tout cœur arriver à faire comprendre à cet humain qu'il était là. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un, dans l'ours. Pas une personne, seulement une présence. Qu'il n'était pas seul. Cet humain lui paraissait si solitaire…

L'humain le fixa un long moment. Petit Ours en eut presque des sueurs froides. A quoi pensait-il ? Pensait-il seulement ? Petit Ours était doté de raison, certes, mais il n'était pas très sûr que les humains le soient. Les comportements qu'il avait pu observer au magasin… Cela l'incitait à penser que non, cette race n'était décidément pas la race supérieure. Trop stupide. Trop autodestructrice. Les chiens étaient plus intelligents. Et pourtant, ils se léchaient l'arrière-train, si vous voyez ce que Petit Ours veut dire…

Malheureusement pour Petit Ours, son humain ne parut pas le reconnaître comme ours. Il devait penser à ce qu'il représentait, pour lui. A beaucoup de choses. Puis, enfin, au moment où Petit Ours se demandait s'il respirait toujours, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il dormait.

Petit Ours, laissé seul, se mit à réfléchir plus intensément que jamais. Qui était cet humain ? Pourquoi voulait-il un ours ? De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour jouer avec. Ni pour collectionner. Ni pour un enfant. L'humain avait peu de possessions, et ne semblait pas non plus y accorder une grande importance. Tout paraissait remplaçable. Aucune personnalité dans les objets, les meubles. Et clairement pas d'enfant à qui faire les yeux doux. Vu la surface de l'appartement, Petit Ours était certain qu'il n'était pas caché dans un coin ! Il n'y avait que l'humain et lui.

La routine s'installa.

L'humain se levait, allait dans la salle de bain – une porte hors de la vision périphérique de Petit Ours, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer – avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Il sortait deux trois trucs du frigo qui se trouvait dans le dos de Petit Ours – pratique pour l'observation, ça, tiens ! – et les mangeait. Il prenait ses affaires. Sortait. Petit Ours restait tout seul. Il passait la journée à compter les oiseaux dehors, à écouter les voisins se disputer à travers les cloisons du mur, à se demander pourquoi les mamans laissaient pleurer leur bébé aussi longtemps. Donnez-leur un ours, plutôt ! L'ours remplira très vite ses fonctions d'ours, enfin, s'il a bien été formé, à savoir calmer l'enfant, être son confident, son ami imaginaire, et accessoirement à frapper les adultes sans leur faire mal. Leurs petits yeux noirs étaient irrésistibles pour les bébés… Bon, après, il est vrai que certains enfants sont terrorisés par les ours. Petit Ours en avait vu plusieurs, au magasin. Ils hurlaient comme si on leur avait planté une aiguille dans le bras – l'épreuve la plus douloureuse selon Petit Ours.

L'humain rentrait le soir. N'avait pas un regard pour l'ours. Il vaquait à ses occupations, mangeait, travaillait. Puis rangeait son ordinateur, ses affaires, éteignait la lumière, s'asseyait sur le lit et fixait Petit Ours.

Petit Ours avait fini par s'habituer à ça. Il ne calculait même plus le temps qu'il était ainsi décortiqué. Il se contentait de faire l'ours, de lui renvoyer son regard de manière la plus neutre possible. Jusqu'à ce que l'humain craque et se couche. Ah ah ! Petit Ours était le plus fort à ce jeu-là. Il avait des années de pratique à son actif. On ne le battrait pas sur ce terrain-là. Vous pouvez le vaincre aux cent mètres, par contre, c'est très facile, vous mettez Petit Ours sur la ligne de départ, vous vous mettez en place, vous décollez dès que le coup de sifflet retentit… pas Petit Ours. Victoire par forfait, en quelque sorte. Mais au jeu de celui qui détournera les yeux le premier, pas de souci, Petit Ours méritait la médaille de platine.

Enfin, un jour, le départ. Petit Ours aurait dû s'en douter. Son humain ne bougea pas de la journée. Il ne quitta pas l'appartement. La télévision fut allumée dès le réveil, et le resta jusqu'au soir. Parfois, l'humain s'asseyait sur le canapé et la regardait, semblant captivé. D'autres fois, elle était en fond sonore, et il travaillait sur le lit. Quand il éteignit le poste de télévision et ferma son ordinateur, Petit Ours se dit qu'il allait déjà se coucher. Mais non. L'humain prit une sacoche d'ordinateur, n'y glissa pas le sien, qui resta sur la table basse, à bouder, et y fourra Petit Ours.

Petit Ours eut beau se concentrer, il n'entendit rien. La sacoche avait une paroi plus épaisse que le sac en papier qui avait servi à le transporter la première fois, il était inutile de surprendre quoi que ce soit. Petit Ours prit son mal en patience. Il faisait confiance à son humain. Et puis, Petit Ours avait été vigilant, il avait compté, il était trop tard pour le retourner au magasin, la garantie avait expiré, hé hé…

Petit Ours revit enfin les lumières artificielles. On le plaça sur un siège, lui glissa un papier sous le bras. Fier de sa mission, Petit Ours se garda bien de le faire tomber. Visiblement, l'un n'allait pas avec l'autre. Et Petit Ours ne voulait pas qu'on soit fâché contre lui…

Et son humain partit.

Son humain. Son seul ami. Son unique contact avec le monde animé.

Il partit.

Sans se retourner.

Petit Ours en aurait hurlé. Le sans-coeur ! Il l'abandonnait à son triste sort ! Qu'avait-il écrit, sur le papier ? Petit Ours ne savait pas lire. C'était peut-être « à donner » ? « Gratuit » ? « Bon à jeter » ? Argh, Petit Ours était furieux contre son humain ! Furieux et déçu ! Il lui souhaita faire beaucoup de cauchemars, rêver de se faire étouffé par de la mousse, du tissu, que sais-je encore ! Du moment que c'était douloureux et qu'il avait des remords ! On n'abandonnait pas Petit Ours comme ça ! Petit Ours était un ourson de luxe, un ourson qui pense, ça ne se croise pas à tous les coins de rue, mince ! Encore un imbécile qui ne sait pas quel trésor était en sa possession…

Tout fulminant d'une rage intérieure, Petit Ours ne sentit pas qu'on le soulevait. Il se retrouva à fixer bêtement une autre personne. Une humaine. Celle-là était définitivement fille. Une adolescente, aussi. Elle était habillée de manière sévère, mais on ne trompe pas Petit Ours ! Il savait reconnaître l'âge des personnes rien qu'à leurs yeux. C'était bel et bien une adolescente.

Petit Ours remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus le papier sous le bras. Il reposait sur un siège, déchiré net en deux. Quoi ? Son précieux petit papier ? Celui que son humain lui avait confié avant de l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette ? Son dernier souvenir ? … D'un autre côté, son humain l'avait lâchement abandonné, et Petit Ours lui-même aurait déchiré le papier, s'il avait pu… Mais avec ses pattes en peluche… Pas super pratique… Pas possible de bouger…

- C'est vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas… ? murmura l'adolescente en le regardant avec un semblant de tendresse dans le regard.

Petit Ours acquiesça. En pensées, du moins. Oh que oui, c'était un idiot. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

L'adolescente le reposa, soupira. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de l'allée. Et la navette décolla peu de temps après.

Petit Ours était tout excité à présent. La première fois qu'il quittait sa colonie ! Il n'avait jamais voyagé. Ni hors de la colonie, ni hors de la localisation du groupement de colonies, ni ailleurs. Et, découvrit-il bientôt, il allait sur Terre. La Terre ! Si loin ! Si inaccessible ! Si belle ! Et si… inadaptée pour les ours. Mais bon, Petit Ours devait se faire une raison, bien peu d'endroits sont adaptés aux ours en peluche…

L'adolescente le garda avec elle. Il sortit de la navette dans un sac, avec d'autres objets. Et le papier en deux morceaux. Pour une raison qui échappait à Petit Ours, elle ne le jeta pas. Elle ne considérait pas comme un déchet, visiblement. Encore une personne bizarre ! Décidemment, Petit Ours trouvait qu'il en rencontrait beaucoup, en ce moment…

Il vécut par la suite chez cette fille. Qui avait sa propre maison. Allez comprendre. Elle était peu souvent là, partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Pire que son humain d'avant. Quand elle revenait dans sa chambre, elle paraissait souvent fatiguée, épuisée, mais quelque part heureuse quand elle le regardait. Parfois, elle le prenait dans ses bras, elle le serrait contre elle. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait d'un regard appuyé.

Petit Ours trônait sur le grand lit, la place de choix, face à la porte. Il ne pouvait rien rater. La nuit, il était sur un des deux oreillers, ou bien sur la commode. Par moments, l'humaine s'agitait la nuit, et il terminait par terre, sur la moquette. Elle s'excusait en riant le lendemain matin, le remettait à sa place. Petit Ours ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait, par ce qu'il avait pu surprendre de conversation au magasin, que les grands humains bougeaient beaucoup plus que les enfants. Ou plutôt, les enfants ont le réflexe de garder leurs peluches près d'eux, de les serrer avec force dans leur sommeil. Quant aux grands, ils serraient autre chose. La personne qui était avec eux dans le lit, le plus souvent. L'humaine n'avait personne, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de serrer un ours en peluche contre elle durant la nuit. Donc Petit Ours atterrissait régulièrement par terre, les fesses de peluche en l'air, posture plutôt inélégante, mais eh ! on ne choisit pas, hein.

Les mois passèrent doucement. L'humaine souriait moins lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Son regard se voilait progressivement. Il y avait de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension. Elle ne formulait jamais ses questions à voix haute, si bien que Petit Ours ne put rien découvrir de concret. Il se borna à faire l'ours. Et à lui apporter le plus de soutien possible.

L'humaine l'emmenait partout avec elle. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue, dans la tête de Petit Ours, _son_ humaine. Puisque son humain la lui avait cédé, Petit Ours estimait normal de la considérer comme sa propriétaire légitime. Tous les deux, ils voyageaient. Petit Ours reprit plusieurs fois la navette. Alla dans de grands hôtels. Qui aurait pu croire que ça allait être le destin de cet ourson banal qui trônait dans un magasin généraliste de colonie ? Certainement pas lui ! Et pourtant, il se retrouvait dans des hôtels de prestige, à garder la chambre pendant que son humaine travaillait. Les dames de ménage étaient toutes un peu surprises de le voir. Une fois, la femme qui devait passer l'aspirateur dans la chambre le souleva même et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, certaine de trouver une caméra, un micro. De se faire espionner. Que nenni. Petit Ours n'avait qu'une seule mission : veiller sur sa maîtresse, quand elle était présente.

Parfois, Petit Ours l'accompagnait jusqu'à son bureau. Quand elle avait mal au cœur. Quand son sourire se faisait rare. Quand ses yeux étaient si fatigués qu'ils ne pétillaient plus. Elle le posait sur la grande table, près de l'écran d'ordinateur. Balayait d'un geste las les questions que les gens posaient en le voyant. Oui, c'était un cadeau. Oui, c'était un souvenir. Oui, elle y tenait, et ne voulait pas qu'il soit égaré. Pouvait-on la laisser travailler en silence, maintenant ? Merci.

Petit Ours, lui, trouvait qu'elle travaillait trop. Elle ne se reposait pas beaucoup. Sans doute avait-elle beaucoup à faire. Si elle avait été comme Petit Ours, incapable de dormir, d'éteindre son cerveau pour s'accorder du repos, ça aurait certainement été plus facile pour elle. Elle méritait des journées plus longues. Des journées de quarante heures, au moins. Cinq consacrées à dormir. Le reste à travailler…

Petit Ours veillait sur elle du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était son rôle, sa mission, son destin. Il restait là, à ses côtés, lui rappelant quelqu'un, quelque chose, une émotion, un souvenir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était moins seule depuis qu'il était là. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était qu'une impression, il ne pouvait pas en juger autrement, puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent…

Un jour, elle ne rentra pas. Petit Ours était à l'hôtel, l'attendit toute la nuit. En vain. Le lendemain, pareil. Pas de trace de son humaine. Pas de mot. Pas de coup de téléphone. Rien. Petit Ours sentit son cœur en peluche se serrer d'angoisse. Il était arrivé quelque chose, il en était sûr ! Ce n'était pas normal ! L'humaine ne serait pas partie sans lui ! Et puis, il y avait ses affaires, dans la chambre ! Enfin, c'était insensé ! Il y avait un problème ! Qu'on prévienne quelqu'un !

Quelqu'un fut prévenu, car au bout de deux jours, on fouilla la chambre. De fond en comble. Petit Ours se fit même palper, il trouva l'expérience fort désagréable, mais comprenait qu'on cherchait des preuves. Des indices. Des indications. On n'en trouva aucune. Il fut mis avec les vêtements et les affaires de l'humaine, dans une valise. Découvrit que le voyage en navette par la soute n'avait rien en commun avec le voyage en navette en cabine. Ce fut même horriblement déplaisant. Il ne souhaita cette épreuve à personne. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler pour témoigner, non plus…

Il se retrouva, non au domicile de l'humaine, mais dans un autre. Une dame plus âgée le sortit, avec les contenus des bagages. Elle rangea tout avec application, presque religieusement, et termina par placer Petit Ourssur le bord du lit. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Petit Ours aurait voulu la consoler, lui dire que tout allait bien, que ça allait s'arranger. En fait, il n'en savait fichtre rien, mais Petit Ours ne supportait pas les larmes. C'était plus fort que lui. Quand il voyait quelqu'un pleurer, il… il… il perdait tous ses moyens. Il devenait larmoyant à son tour. Vous avez déjà vu un ours en peluche, je suppose ? Eh ben, il vous est déjà arrivé sans doute un moment où vous avez l'impression que l'ours _vous regarde_ et _a l'air triste_. C'était ce moment-là. Petit Ours devenait Petit Ours Triste lorsqu'une personne dont il était proche pleurait en face de lui. Et une seule émotion habitait Petit Ours Triste. La Tristesse. Profonde, épaisse, indélébile. Elle restait des jours et des jours en lui après…

Petit Ours comprit que sa maîtresse ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Qu'il était effectivement arrivé quelque chose de grave. Qu'elle était à l'hôpital, ou morte, ou retenue quelque part. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ses affaires, et Petit Ours, dans une chambre d'hôtel pour s'enfuir sans un mot. Petit Ours en était persuadé. Il avait fini par la connaître, son humaine. Elle l'aimait bien. Il le lui rendait. Et il la savait fidèle. Elle n'allait pas le laisser croupir dans un coin pour se trouver un autre ours…

L'humaine plus âgée quitta la pièce. Petit Ours resta dans le noir. Ses yeux avaient beau sonder l'obscurité, il ne voyait aucun espoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse revienne. Elle allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'espérait.

Une semaine passa dans le plus profond des silences pour Petit Ours. Quelques jours, aussi. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était sa maîtresse. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Plus encore que d'habitude. Petit Ours devina qu'elle n'était pas restée travailler, qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas été absente si longtemps juste pour le travail.

Tout content, Petit Ours aurait sauté sur place. S'il avait pu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il regarda droit devant lui, en direction de la porte, et lui sourit de son mieux. Elle parut soulagée de le voir. Lui adressa un sourire merveilleux. Voilà longtemps que Petit Ours n'avait pas été aussi heureux ! Sa maîtresse était heureuse, alors lui aussi.

Et derrière sa maîtresse, il y avait encore l'autre humaine, celle qui avait rangé Petit Ours.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger un peu, Relena ?

- Oui, mère, je suis sûre, répliqua son humaine. Cette dernière journée a été particulièrement stressante… Je veux juste me reposer un peu. M'allonger et dormir quelques heures.

- Tu aurais dû rester à l'hôpital…

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ca n'aurait pas été pour me reposer ! Il y avait du monde de partout. Des gens blessés, des journalistes, des représentants, des curieux… Une vraie fourmilière. Non, je suis bien mieux ici. A la maison.

L'autre adulte eut l'air dubitative, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle embrassa la maîtresse de Petit Ours sur le front et l'informa qu'elle la réveillerait dans deux heures. La porte se referma derrière elle.

L'humaine de Petit Ours s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui. Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, faisant culbuter Petit Ours par la même occasion. En souriant, l'humaine l'attrapa et le garda à bout de bras.

- Ca a été plutôt mouvementé, ces derniers jours, hein ? Je suis contente d'être rentrée… Et de l'avoir revu…

Son regard se fit rêveur. Presque inconsciemment, elle porta Petit Ours contre elle, le serra dans ses bras.

- Il va bien… Il va bien…

Elle répétait la phrase comme une litanie. Petit Ours se demanda si elle s'était bloquée ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait déjà vu des ordinateurs à qui ça arrivait. En général, il fallait les éteindre et les rallumer pour espérer les voir fonctionner à nouveau normalement…

Elle s'endormit sans crier gare. Petit Ours avait le museau contre le matelas, le corps sur son épaule. La posture n'était pas très confortable. Il ne se plaignait pas trop, cependant : il était en peluche, c'était doux, épais, peu importe où on le mettait.

Au cours des deux heures durant lesquelles sa maîtresse dormit, Petit Ours reprit son activité préférée. Penser. Maintenant qu'il était certain que son humaine allait bien, il pouvait divaguer, penser à autre chose. Il analysa le peu d'éléments qu'il avait, les émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Il émit une hypothèse, qu'il chercherait à vérifier par la suite : son humaine avait revu son humain. Comment interpréter sinon le geste qu'elle avait eu pour Petit Ours ? Petit Ours ne pouvait pas lui rappeler autre chose que l'humain, puisque c'était lui qui le lui avait offert. A condition, bien sûr, qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais ce serait juste angoissant de savoir qu'il faisait un cadeau à une parfaite inconnue, si ce n'était pas le cas… Petit Ours opta donc pour cette piste. Pendant un long moment, plusieurs mois, presque un an, elle n'avait pas revenu l'ancien humain de Petit Ours – oui, c'était devenu l'ancien humain, maintenant, parce que Petit Ours lui gardait rancune, quand même. Et durant son absence, par miracle, leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. D'où le soulagement de sa maîtresse. Et il avait été blessé, puisqu'elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il allait bien. Ou il était mal en point au moment où ils s'étaient séparés ? Ah, Petit Ours n'aimait pas devoir combler les trous, c'était juste sacrément difficile, et il ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou s'il se plantait magistralement…

La mère de l'humaine vint la réveiller comme prévu. Petit Ours demeura dans le noir à ruminer ses pensées. Son humaine revint, se changea, se coucha. Petit Ours eut droit à la place du roi, sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle s'endormit en lui tournant le dos, lui fixait la fenêtre. La lune était pleine. Et belle. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu la voir. Bizarrement, il se sentit content. La vie reprenait son cours. Petit Ours retrouvait ses marques. Il retrouvait sa place d'ours gardien de chambre. Et du sommeil de sa maîtresse…

Le lendemain matin, sa maîtresse se leva de bonne heure, se prépara, descendit manger. Elle revint en compagnie de sa mère, n'ayant visiblement pas terminé leur discussion. Petit Ours s'en désintéressait, il était en train de résoudre mentalement un problème d'algorithme – il fallait bien s'occuper comme on le pouvait durant les absences de sa maîtresse. Soudain, ce fut comme si on montait le son, il entendit très clairement leurs voix. Son attention était attirée irrémédiablement.

- Il aurait pu prévenir. Quitter l'hôpital comme ça, quel manque de tact !

- Il ne voulait pas créer de souci, je suppose. Tu sais, Heero n'aime pas attirer l'attention. Les médecins auraient recherché son profil, son dossier. Il aurait été en peine d'expliquer qui il était et comment il s'était retrouvé là…

- Pour quelle raison l'avoir couvert ?

Sa maîtresse eut un vague sourire.

- Parce qu'il le mérite. Un remboursement de dettes, en quelque sorte. Il m'a aidée, alors je l'aide à mon tour.

- Tu vas encore passer ton temps libre à essayer de le retrouver, Relena…

- Non. Pas cette fois. Je sais que s'il veut me voir, il viendra. Il n'a rien pour le retenir. Juste lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de le chercher. Comme il l'a dit si bien, je devrais me concentrer sur les choses plus importantes que lui…

Le regard amusé, elle souleva Petit Ours, le montra à sa mère.

- Et puis, j'ai son gardien. Je ne crains rien, avec lui.

L'autre humaine fit une moue sceptique.

- Ton ours n'a pas évité que tu te fasses kidnapper…

- Ce n'était pas un kidnapping. Enfin, pas totalement. Ils ont voulu me contraindre. Mais ils n'avaient pas réalisé que je ne cèderai pas. Les gens sont trop importants. Ils ne voulaient pas entrer sous la domination d'une colonie, même si leurs intentions étaient, quelque part, louables. Ils voulaient être libres. Mais la population a réagi… Je suis contente que tout se soit bien fini.

- Et moi, je suis contente que tu sois saine et sauve, ma chérie. Je ne me serais pas pardonnée s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Sa maîtresse se laissa enlacer, et Petit Ours se retrouva le nez contre l'autre humaine. Ecrasé. Eh, merci de l'avoir oublié ! D'accord, il était en peluche et retrouverait vite sa forme, mais ce n'était pas une raison non plus !

- Tu crois que tu le reverras, un jour… ? murmura l'humaine la plus âgée.

- Qui, Heero ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Même si je ne le revois pas, savoir simplement qu'il va bien me suffit. Il a tant souffert à cause de cette guerre…

- N'oublie pas que tu as souffert aussi, mon enfant. Tu as souffert aussi.

De retour dans la maison de l'humaine, deux jours plus tard. Le rythme avait repris. Petit Ours voyait sa maîtresse la nuit, faisait de l'algèbre ou des multiplications de plus en plus compliquées dans la journée. Ou il se racontait des histoires. Ce qu'il était arrivé à son ours de voisin, au magasin. Ou à la poupée aux cheveux blonds qui dormait dans un emballage en plastique, en face de lui. Ou bien les histoires des gens qu'il avait croisés. C'était bien, cela l'occupait très longtemps. Il ne voyait presque pas le temps passer…

Par moments, Petit Ours avait droit à des visites surprises. Oh, pas de sa maîtresse, elle était trop occupée pour ça ! Du chien de sa maîtresse. Une bestiole aux poils longs et blancs. L'animal jouait avec lui, lui donnait des coups de patte pour le faire réagir, en pure perte. Quand il se lassait, il le prenait dans sa gueule et le promenait dans la maison. Petit Ours profitait de la balade, se réjouissait du spectacle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui proposait une visite ! Lorsque sa maîtresse rentrait et trouvait Petit Ours dans le couloir, elle grondait son chien, mais avec trop d'amusement pour que ce soit crédible. D'après ses dires, il ne faisait ça avec aucune autre peluche. Comme s'il avait adopté Petit Ours et se faisait un devoir de le tenir occupé… Petit Ours commençait à bien l'aimer. Tout ce qui le sortait de l'ordinaire était source d'intérêt, pour lui. Alors il tolérait le chien, même quand il mouillait son pelage soyeux, même quand il sentait le chien pendant des jours. Ca partait d'une bonne intention, au départ.

Sa maîtresse restait égale à elle-même. Elle avait mûri, réalisa Petit Ours un jour, en constatant qu'elle était de moins en moins mélancolique. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied. Mais de bon cœur. Passait du temps au téléphone, à parler avec sa mère, à qui elle rendait peu visite, car son emploi du temps était très chargé. Elle grandissait. L'adolescente se transformait sous ses yeux en jeune fille. Petit Ours se sentait irrémédiablement plus vieux, et attendait le moment où elle allait le mettre à la poubelle ou le cacher dans un carton. Il n'en fut rien. La « mascotte » restait toujours à sa place. Pour l'humaine, Petit Ours ne représentait pas l'enfance. Il représentait bien plus que cela : l'espoir.

Petit Ours se disait que plus rien ne l'étonnerait. Il se faisait vieux, avait vu beaucoup de choses, en avait déduit encore plus, il avait fait le tour des choses, de son point de vue de petit ours en peluche. Le monde ne lui causerait plus de surprise. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Petit Ours était trop cynique pour réaliser qu'il était loin d'avoir tout vu. Oh que oui…

Le monde était paisible jusqu'à un soir. Petit Ours s'en souvenait très bien. Sa maîtresse avait vêtu une robe de gala et était sortie tard. Ce n'était pas une première, mais cela restait un événement rare. Elle revint encore plus tard. Accompagnée. Au début, elle entra dans la chambre sans jeter un œil à Petit Ours, alla chercher un papier à son bureau. Celui qui était venu avec elle était resté dans le couloir. Petit Ours le voyait à peine dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était une ombre, une silhouette. Rien de plus.

- Tu peux entrer, tu sais, lâcha sa maîtresse sans se retourner.

Le silence lui répondit.

Elle leva la tête, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Heero. Entre.

Il obéit, gauche, mal à l'aise. Il était jeune, autant que sa maîtresse, portait un costume sombre qui le faisait vaguement ressembler à un type endimanché. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter, devina Petit Ours. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le lit, sur Petit Ours, il y eut comme un éclat de reconnaissance mutuelle.

Son humain ! Enfin… Son _ancien_ humain !

- Tu l'as gardé ? demanda l'humain, incapable de détacher son regard de celui plastifié de l'ours.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû le jeter ? C'était un cadeau. Evidemment que je l'ai gardé ! répliqua sa maîtresse tout en continuant à chercher son papier.

L'humain détourna les yeux, ostensiblement. Petit Ours, lui, le fixait toujours. Qu'il sente la force de son courroux… ! A défaut de l'entendre, il allait la sentir passer !

Ou pas.

Un ours en peluche qui regarde droit devant lui, à savoir droit sur vous, ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Un cadeau stupide donné par un garçon stupide, marmonna l'humain.

La maîtresse de Petit Ours éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- On va dire que j'étais aussi stupide, à l'époque, parce que ça m'a fait _plaisir_.

L'humain fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir.

- Je sais. Ou plutôt, je m'en suis douté. Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais besoin… d'un geste désintéressé. Et de me souvenir que je n'étais qu'une enfant.

- Tu n'étais pas une enfant.

- Pas plus que toi. Nous nous devions d'agir comme des adultes, mais nous étions si inexpérimentés, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions encore des enfants, quelque part. Avec l'innocence des enfants, nous pensions être capables de changer le monde…

- Mais ça a été le cas. Tu as changé le monde. Tu l'as fait avec de simples mots. Tu les as convaincus de l'importance de poser les armes, d'apprendre le dialogue.

- Parce que _tu_ as détruit leurs forces de frappe. Tu les as mis en position d'infériorité. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de poser les armes, comme tu dis.

- Hm hm.

- Ah ! Ca y est. Trouvé.

Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant, lui tendit le papier. L'humain jeta un regard derrière elle. En direction du bureau.

- Je te croyais plus organisée.

- Je le suis. Mais j'ai tellement de dossiers en cours…

- Je vais te laisser à ton travail, alors.

Petit Ours n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'ours. Ils se connaissaient ! Et bien, en plus ! Plus que bien, à en juger par le regard qu'ils échangeaient de part et d'autre de lui. Petit Ours aurait voulu se couvrir le visage de gêne, mais… oui, vous savez, il a les bras en peluche, ce n'est pas pratique !

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, se séparèrent. L'humain sortit, l'humaine resta. Elle rangea un peu les piles de documents sur son bureau, pour la forme, puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Petit Ours resta hors de la couverture, cette nuit. Trop choqué pour faire autre chose que fixer le vide. Son humain et son humaine…

Il fallut que Petit Ours s'habitue à cette révélation inattendue – son humain l'avait abandonné comme un malpropre, ce n'était pas pour revenir, invité qui plus est par son humaine ! – car l'humain revint. Plusieurs fois. Trop pour que Petit Ours puisse compter. Certains jours, il entendait sa voix en bas, que ce soit au jardin ou au rez-de-chaussée, et devinait sa présence. Il ne revint pas lui « dire bonjour ». D'autres jours, ils allaient dans la chambre. Tous les deux. Fermaient la porte. S'embrassaient. Doucement, tout doucement, comme s'ils découvraient seulement leurs émotions à ce moment-là. Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit, tournant le dos à Petit Ours, et parlaient à voix basse de choses et d'autres. D'eux. Du travail. De la télévision. Du temps. Des colonies. De leurs amis. Des pays qu'ils avaient vus. Des gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

Rapidement, Petit Ours comprit qu'il ne comptait plus pour grand-chose. On ne le regardait plus. On ne lui parlait plus. Pire, on l'envoyait parfois valser par terre. D'accord, ils étaient occupés à autre chose, Petit Ours était grand maintenant et savait de quoi il était question, mais quand même ! Un peu de respect pour les aînés ! On aurait pu le mettre sur le rebord de fenêtre, sur une commode, dans un coin où il se serait fait oublier ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à le remettre sur le lit si c'était pour le virer à la première occasion ? Non mais oh !

Petit Ours contenait difficilement sa colère. Sa rancune, plutôt. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu transparent. D'être le témoin gênant de quelque chose de privé. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs. Mais pas comme s'il avait le choix !

Il fut le témoin de bien plus de chose que le privé. Il fut témoin de disputes. De passion. De larmes. De cris. De rires. De pleurs. De solitude. Sa maîtresse mettait un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, regardait dehors longtemps. Soupirait. Ne disait rien. S'ennuyait. Se réfugiait dans le travail, au bout d'un moment. Puis redevenait pleine de vie comme avant, et Petit Ours devinait que son ancien humain y était pour quelque chose. Il revenait, après une longue absence, et c'était encore plus beau, encore plus fort. Encore plus poignant.

Petit Ours décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'arrêter de noter mentalement le nombre de fois où l'humain venait. C'était devenu plus qu'une habitude, à présent. Rares étaient les semaines où il ne venait pas trois ou quatre fois. Par moments, la maîtresse de Petit Ours ne rentrait pas. Elle revenait le lendemain. Petit Ours comprenait que son ancien humain était encore derrière tout ça.

Les seules fois où l'humain ne venait pas, c'était quand Petit Ours et sa maîtresse partaient en voyage. Qu'ils prenaient la navette. Par contre, Petit Ours avait en quelque sorte perdu de ses privilèges, car il ne voyageait plus sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, il restait dans son sac à main. Près d'elle, pas dans la soute, mais pas sur ses genoux non plus. Il devint nostalgique. Une époque avait passé… Voilà pourquoi les ours n'aiment pas trop les adultes. Ils ne se préoccupent plus de leurs peluches. Les enfants, eux, les chérissent longtemps et très fort. Ils font semblant de leur donner à manger, ils les grondent quand ils tombent le nez le premier, ils les mettent avec les autres jouets… Ils gardent une place dans leur cœur. Place qui s'efface quand disparaît l'enfance et qu'arrivent d'autres préoccupations…

Dans les hôtels, Petit Ours continuait à avoir sa place au lit. Il ne tombait pas par terre, puisqu'il n'y avait que sa maîtresse et lui. Enfin, bon, soyons honnête : sa maîtresse, lui, et le téléphone de sa maîtresse. Elle l'utilisait pour le travail, mais pas que pour ça. Petit Ours réalisa en entendant des chuchotements qu'une fois encore, son ancien humain était dans le coup… Même pas tranquille quand on est loin de lui ! Mais Petit Ours devait le remercier, aussi, parce que sa maîtresse dormait bien. Profondément. Elle prenait plus soin d'elle. Elle ne négligeait pas son travail pour autant, elle semblait être davantage capable de focaliser son attention, de cibler ses objectifs. Et d'après ce que Petit Ours comprit, son ancien humain l'aidait, de son côté. Un peu. Comme Petit Ours. Ils étaient donc deux à l'aider. A rester passifs, derrière, mais présents. Elle semblait avoir besoin de l'un comme de l'autre. Et c'était heureux, car Petit Ours n'avait nulle intention d'aller voir ailleurs !

Tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas signifié ses congés, du moins. La retraite des ours est toujours triste à pleurer. Dans un carton au fond d'un grenier poussiéreux, jeté avec les épluchures de pommes et les pots de yaourt, pour se retrouver ensuite dans une décharge en plein air, au milieu de centaines de milliers d'objets hétéroclites… Les ours passent parfois de main en main, mais cela restait rare. On y attachait une partie de son enfance, de ses souvenirs, et s'en séparer était toujours délicat. Alors on préférait la manière brutale, faire table rase de son passé. Oh, Petit Ours n'était pas rancunier, juste lucide : si l'humain gardait tout ce qu'il possédait au cours de sa vie, il n'aurait plus trop de place pour vivre…

Un jour, au domicile de sa maîtresse, Petit Ours se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une domestique l'avait posé là le temps de faire le lit, puis l'avait oublié. Petit Ours en profitait pour admirer le jardin. Il faisait très beau. Un magnifique soleil, qui chauffait même son pelage artificiel. Petit Ours aurait poussé un soupir d'aise, s'il avait pu. Il était serein. Heureux. Sa maîtresse allait bien, donc il allait bien. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, mais sa vie personnelle était enfin remplie. Elle n'était plus seule. La solitude est un fléau, qu'on soit un enfant, un adulte ou un ours en peluche. Petit Ours ne souhaitait à personne d'être seul. Même quand on n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Des amis, de la famille. Des proches. Des collègues de travail. Des gens qui vous sortent de votre trou, qui vous changent les idées, qui sont là pour vous faire sourire quand ça va mal. Des gens auprès de qui le temps passe sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Un courant d'air traversa la chambre, entre la porte et la fenêtre ouverte. La fenêtre se referma en claquant.

Et Petit Ours fit le saut de l'ange.

Toute sa vie d'ours défila devant ses yeux de plastique. Le magasin, son ancien humain, sa maîtresse. Leur relation, récente, durable, qui se renforçait au fil des mois, au fil des confidences. Petit Ours comprit alors qu'il mourait.

Il serait difficile d'expliquer comment une peluche peut mourir. Techniquement, on ne peut mourir que si on est né, que si on a une vie. La mort y met alors un terme. Mais un ours en peluche ? Un objet qui n'a pas de consistance, pas de cœur ? Petit Ours avait une conscience, cependant. La « mort », cela signifiait que sa conscience s'éteignait. Qu'il avait accompli ce pour quoi il avait été créé en premier lieu, rendre un humain heureux. Être un compagnon silencieux. Le gardien de ses nuits, de ses rêves. Que l'humain en question soit un adulte ou un enfant, c'était une autre paire de manches. En tout cas, il n'en était fait nulle mention dans le contrat, donc ça ne devait pas être important, au final. Un détail. Mais il est vrai que rendre heureux un enfant qui a bien peu d'espérance dans la vie, c'était plus facile…

Petit Ours sentit son âme, sa conscience, ou quelque chose d'immatériel et d'innommable, c'était dur à expliquer, quitter le tissu et le coton qui formaient son petit corps de peluche. Il s'éleva, droit vers le ciel, détaché de toute matérialité. Petit Ours avait été un bon ours, il alla directement au Paradis, où il continua à tenir compagnie aux angelots et aux esprits des enfants morts avant d'être nés.

Le corps de Petit Ours tomba sur le gravier, dans la cour. Deux voitures lui roulèrent dessus, il faisait sombre, on ne le voyait pas, la peluche s'écrasa, l'ours s'aplatit contre le sol. La pluie du lendemain matin le lessiva. Une semaine plus tard, un jardinier trouvait la masse brunâtre parmi les cailloux. La prenant pour un tas de feuilles mortes, il la jeta dans une poubelle, avec d'autres déchets. Petit Ours partit dans un centre de recyclage, fut lavé, trié, recyclé en une paire de gants en polyester, une doublure de manteau, et trois morceaux furent utilisés pour les manches d'un vêtement de poupée…

Mais revenons bien avant la glorieuse fin de Petit Ours. Quand il était simplement dans la cour du manoir, immobile, inconscient, déjà au Paradis, mais son corps abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Dans la chambre, le soir même, Relena remarqua son absence. Elle le chercha partout, ne le trouva pas, dut abandonner ses recherches par manque de temps. Le lendemain matin, Heero revenait du petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il la trouva dans la chambre, à quatre pattes, regardant sous le lit. Il cilla plusieurs fois en remarquant qu'il voyait particulièrement bien son postérieur. C'était une position plutôt… inattendue, de la part d'une ministre qui faisait toujours la une des journaux avec ses discours « inspirants ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes à la regarder en silence.

Relena sursauta, se releva.

- Heero. Tu n'aurais pas vu Teddy ?

- Teddy ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait personne s'appelant ainsi. Ni humain – le fils d'un domestique, un bambin qui jouait à cache-cache, un invité très jeune de passage – ni animal.

- Oui, Teddy. Mon ours. Tu sais, celui que tu m'as offert… ? Il lui fallait bien un nom.

Heero ne voyait pas en quoi, mais préféra ne rien dire.

- Non. Pourquoi ? répondit-il simplement.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu…

- Où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Sur le lit.

- Hm.

Ils cherchèrent ensemble un quart d'heure, avant de devoir partir, ils allaient être en retard. Ils cherchèrent encore le soir. Posèrent des questions aux domestiques. Personne ne put les renseigner. C'était comme si des ailes avaient poussé dans le dos du petit ourson et l'avaient emmené bien loin, vers d'autres missions (2).

Un mois après, embêté de voir que Relena était affectée par la disparition de cette chose qu'il estimait insignifiante, Heero lui trouva un autre ours, qu'il lui offrit. Elle le remercia, mais dans son cœur, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait…

F I N

* * *

(1) : Je suppose que la référence échappera à tout le monde mais… il existe une série animée britannique, galloise plus précisément, qui s'appelle _SuperTed_. Un ours en peluche ayant un défaut de fabrication, mis au rebut, et doté par Mère Nature de super pouvoirs. Ca date des années 1980, ça a sacrément vieilli, et c'est… En fait, c'est pas franchement important, hein ? Vous pouvez retourner lire le texte.

(2) : Référence caché à un manga plutôt vieux, _Ange, mode d'emploi_, où une peluche en forme de dinosaure prend vie et se donne comme 'mission' de rendre heureuse son humaine, une adolescente.

* * *

Petite note :

J'ai beau connaître relativement bien la série, les manga, l'univers, j'ai commis une erreur de débutante… J'ai oublié de mentionner _Blind Target_ ! Merci, petite Sou, pour avoir réalisé ce détail ! Bon, pour ma défense, ce n'est que semi-officiel, si bien qu'on peut l'ignorer si on veut (des problèmes de cohérence, me dit la page Wiki). Donc oui, je sais que Relena a _déjà_ disparu plusieurs jours d'affilés, parce qu'elle a manqué de se faire kidnapper mais Heero est venu à la rescousse et l'a embarquée dans une colonie perdue, et on sait également par les images que Relena trimballe son ours en peluche jusque dans son bureau, et qu'elle pense à Heero quand elle le regarde, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas en faire mention. (par flemme ET par choix, mauvaises langues !) Après réflexion, j'ai estimé que rajouter un passage à ce sujet ne rendrait le texte que plus long, sans rien apporter d'autre au 'récit'…


End file.
